Just another Naturo fic
by SuperPotterLocked-InTheTardis
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke WERE dating.. keyword being were. She found him in bed with Ino, and went to a bar, where Kakashi decides to let her stay with him. What'll happen after that? *winks* Working on Chapter 3..
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Sasuke returned, Sakura hadn't been the same. At first, it seemed like a whirl wind romance. Sakura was happy, for once in two years. Then, one fateful night, she caught Sasuke and her supposed best friend in bed together.  
"INO! HOW COULD YOU?!" Sakura screeched. "AND SASUKE?! WHAT THE HELL?" In a flash, she grabbed a suitcase, shoved all of her clothes in it, grabbed every one of her personal items, and left.  
"Wait! Sakura! Don't go! Please!" Ino yelled after her, in desperation to save her friendship.  
"Just let her leave. She'll be back. She always is." Sasuke said, and pulled Ino back into the house. That's when the light drizzle outside, turned nasty. It was _pouring_.

'Where should I go? Where?' Sakura thought. She took her suitcase, and dufflebag into a bar, and sat for a while. That's when Kakashi found her.  
"Sakura... you don't look too good." He was right. She'd just taken three shots of Tequila, and was now downing a bottle of Sake.  
"Heeeeeeyyyy." Genma slurred. "It's you... Sakura, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Genma.. she's only sixteen. Let her be."  
"Oh, I'm just being friendly, that's all." He frowned.  
"Sakura Haruno, what the hell are you doing here? You didn't even say hi!" Tsunade laughed. Sakura smiled. She knew Tsunade had a ton to drink. She was being polite and cheerful. How unusual. She pulled her jacket and sweatshirt off. Genma, who was sitting to her left, saw her tattoo. But not just any tattoo.. an ANBU tattoo.  
"Looky here.. what's this?" He pointed to her arm.  
"You didn't know? The green, instead of the normal black, is to represent special forces. Kakashi, Naruto and I are all on the same squad. And the three slashes above it? It's for my squad only. It's supposed to represent the three Sannin."  
"I thought Sasuke was the other Sannin..."  
"Nope. It's all up to Tsunade and Jiraya to decide, considering Orochimaru's dead. They don't, or ever will, trust Sasuke."  
"Speaking of Sasuke, where's your _fiancee_? Hmmm?" Genma winked at her.  
"Sleeping with my best friend." Everyone's eyes widended. "Ino. I knew I could never trust her." And with that, Sakura left the bar.  
"Hey Sakura, wait!" Kakashi called behind her. "Don't you need somewhere to stay?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, I know it's not that good. Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah.." The rain had stopped, but the ground was still slick.  
"Here.. let me take that for you." Kakashi took her suitcase, and slung her duffle bag over his shoulder. When they arrived at his house, she was surprised. Five bedrooms, and four bathrooms?  
"Kakashi.. can I ask you something?" Sakura poked her head into almost all of the rooms before he stopped her.  
"Yes. And don't go into my room.. please?" He pointed to the one directly at the end of the hall.  
"Of course.. um. Why do you have all of this room? I mean, nobody's staying here.. except for me." She pulled her bubble gum pink hair back, and looked up at him.  
"This was my parents' house. Until my parents both passed.." Kakashi slumped into a chair.  
"I'm so sorry.." She sat into a chair right next to his. "At least you've got me now, so you won't be lonely." She flashed him a smile. He smiled back. She was right.. he'd been lonely for a long, long time.  
"Let me show you to your room.." Kakashi led her down the hall, to a room right next to his. "If you need anything, no matter how late, just come in."  
"Okay."  
"I'm going to sleep."  
"Goodnight." Kakashi started to walk away. "Wait!" She threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much for letting me stay. I don't know when my parents are gonna be back."  
"Of course. You can stay as long as you like." Sakura smiled up at him.  
"You're really tall." He laughed lightly. Compared to her 5'2 frame she was.. he was an entire foot taller than her.  
"You're really.. not." She stuck her tounge out at him.  
"Was that a short joke?"  
"Maybe.."  
"Well, goodnight."  
"Goodnight."

Sakura tossed and turned all night. Kakashi heard her scream, and came into her room.  
"Sakura, are you alright?" He whispered in a worried tone. Tears streamed down her face. He picked her up, and carried her into his room.  
"Just.. just a nightmare, that's all."  
"Do you wanna tell me? Or is it too personal?"  
"I trust you. Before Sasuke left.. he.. um.. raped me. And I got pregnant. I aborted the baby though. My parents were.. well, really hurt by it too. They immersed themselves in work after that. That's why they've been gone for months now, on multiple missions." Kakashi's eyes widened. He had no idea that something like that had happened to her. Well, she was _really_ weak at one point.  
"I'm so sorry." He sighed.  
"It's alright. Just don't make me sleep alone." Tears still poured down her face.  
"Of course not."


End file.
